Blackout
by xxIamMusicxx
Summary: Elena and Damon have been spending time together, but are afraid to admit their love. Will a simple blackout bring them together. Songfic. Dangerously in Love - Beyonce


**This is random. I don't really have a time period.**

**Dance with me**

"Ugh, I can't believe that we're having a blackout. Of all things. Mystic Falls has so many unnatural problems, that having a blackout seems ridiculous." Elena responds freaking out.

It was a regular normal night in Mystic Falls. No problems, no situations, or anything else. Damon and Elena decided to take advantage of this night and have some fun. They didn't think anything would stop them. Of course, Mystic Falls had to have a blackout.

Elena and Damon have been spending time together, often. You would think they were a couple. However, in real life they aren't. Elena had broken up with Stefan a long time ago, but she didn't date Damon either.

She was in love with Damon though. Damon was in love with her. Both in love, but afraid to tell the other.

They just wanted to keep this relationship strong. If either rejects the other. It would only hurt the relationship.

"I don't see why we can't make the best of it." Damon responds coming towards her with glass cups.

Elena didn't understand what he was talking about. What were they supposed to do in the dark. She turned to face Damon, and was amazed at how the fireplace area looked.

The fireplace with lit, there were candles everywhere, and a small little radio playing. Damon handed Elena a glass of champagne.

"This is beautiful. How did you do this so fast?" Damon gave her the "duh" look. Elena realized what she had said and laughed to herself embarrassed. "Right. Vampire Speed." She says stupidly. "And I just ruined a perfectly good moment."

Damon chuckles. "It's ok, Elena. You just made it imperfectly perfect."

Elena smiles, at the thought. It was one of the nicest things Damon has said. Damon was known to randomly say, the sweetest thing, you wouldn't expect.

_**I love you, I love you, I love you**_

A song, came on the radio. Damon knew this song and thought it was perfect. It was "Dangerously in Love with you" by Beyonce. He looked to Elena and said, "Now, my lady." Damon kissed her hand. "Would you like to dance?"_**  
**_

"Sure." Damon pulls her out to an empty area and holds her in his arms.

_**Baby, I love you; you are my life  
My happiest moments weren't complete if you weren't by my side  
You're my relation in connection to the sun**_

Elena looked at Damon and noticed how everything fit her perfectly. His arms, body, height. She's had her best moments with Damon around. Where she was free and was fun. She was always so serious in the Falls. But occasionally Damon took her out of Mystic Falls and into another world. Even if they didn't leave.

_**With you next to me there's no darkness I can't overcome  
You are my raindrops, I am the seed  
With you and God who's the sunlight I bloom and grow so beautifully**_

_**Baby, I'm so proud, proud to be your girl  
You make the confusion go all away from this cold and mixed-up world**_

He makes her better than who she is. He makes her think about her life, and makes her question myself. She grows to be someone who isn't just the same damsel in distress. She grew up to be someone who is strong and brave and can take care of herself.

And through all the supernatural problems she can keep a straight mind, and save herself from insanity. That was because of Damon. He helped her._  
_

But this time is was different. It was like no one was holding back. Elena was still afraid though.

_**I am in love with you  
You set me free  
I can't do this thing called life without you here with me**_

She is in love with him. She couldn't deny it any longer. Just dancing here with Damon. Being so close made her fall even harder.

She couldn't imagine being without him. If he wasn't here. Elena decided what she is going to do. She is going to wait for him to make the move in the next five minutes. If he didn't she would. But of course he needed a hint.

_**'Cause I'm dangerously in love with you  
I'll never leave  
Just keep lovin' me the way I love you loving me**_

_**'Cause I am in love with you  
You set me free  
I can't do this thing called life without you here with me  
'Cause I'm dangerously in love with you  
I'll never leave  
Just keep lovin' me the way I love you loving me**_

"Do you feel it?" Elena whispers in his ear. Damon's eyebrows raise just a little bit. And Elena thought she had received the correct reaction. And she continued. "The danger. The love." She whispered.

Damon laughed in his head at Elena's attempt to be sexy. It just didn't work for her. The only way she is hot is when she doesn't try. So he decided to let her down. "Only the danger Elena." He whispered.

It's not that Damon wasn't interested in Elena. That definitely was not it. He absolutely was head over heels for her.

He just doesn't want to get hurt. He has gotten hurt so many times. He is finally getting good at the whole accepting that Elena won't love him. And he can't stop now. Otherwise he might do something he will regret.

He felt that Elena was just too in the mood. She just wanted to fulful her needs and then she would go right back to saying she didn't love him.__

_**And I know you love me, love me for who I am  
'Cause years before I became who I am, baby, you were my man**_

Elena knew Damon loved her. And for all who she is. He was there even before she became who she was today.

_**I know it ain't easy, easy loving me  
I appreciate the love and dedication from you to me**  
_

It sure as hell wasn't easy loving her. She had hurt him so many times.

She could even see why he didn't take advantage of her hint.

He didn't want to get hurt again.

Elena didn't want to do it to him.

_**Later on in my destiny I see myself having your child  
I see myself being your wife and I see my whole future in your eyes  
Thought of all my love for you sometimes make me want to cry  
Realize all my blessings; I'm grateful to have you by my side  
**_

When she listened to this part she couldn't put any relation to her life. The only thing she could see was that Damon couldn't have children, even though she would like that. Oh, uhmm so maybe there was a relation to it.

_**[Chorus]**_

_**I am in love with you  
You set me free  
I can't do this thing called life without you here with me**  
**'Cause I'm dangerously in love with you  
I'll never leave  
Just keep lovin' me the way I love you loving me  
'Cause I am in love with you  
You set me free  
I can't do this thing called life without you here with me  
'Cause I'm dangerously in love with you  
I'll never leave  
Just keep lovin' me the way I love you loving me**_

The only thing they could see was the danger in being in love. What could it do to them if it were to fail, but if they didn't what it could do to them as well.

It would hurt those they love, themselves, and probably cause destruction in the world.

Options weren't that easy.

Elena had thought to herself, why he didn't do anything at all. Elena decided to take matter into her own hands.__

_**Every time I see your face my heart smiles  
Every time it feels so good it hurts sometimes  
Created in this world to love, to hold, to feel, to breathe, to love you**__  
_

"Damon." Elena said. She said it with doubt and fear. She didn't know how to say it.

"Yes." Damon had saw this, and he thought to himself how this made him want Elena. The pure and innocentness in her eyes and words.

"I'm falling in love with you."

"Well, that's a relief."

"Huh."

"It's dangerous thought Elena. Being in love with me. I can't promise fun all the time." Elena nodded. Fully aware of her consequences.

She smiled, and he smiled as well.

_**Dangerously in love**_

[Chorus]

_**I am in love with you  
You set me free  
I can't do this thing called life without you here with me  
'Cause I'm dangerously in love with you  
I'll never leave  
Just keep lovin' me the way I love you loving me  
'Cause I am in love with you  
You set me free  
I can't do this thing called life without you here with me  
'Cause I'm dangerously in love with you  
I'll never leave  
Just keep lovin' me the way I love you loving me**_

It was at this time. They had finally let go. And the secret was out they were in love, and nothing could change that.

Damon leaned down and left a sweet short kiss on her lips. "I love you, Elena."

And they continued to dance. Even when the lights turned on.

It was a perfect night. Even if there love was dangerous. Dangerous could be fun.


End file.
